Addie of Mossflower
by Nimero Quickstreak
Summary: The story of a young field mouse who is destine to save the Redwall Abbey, and finds true love in the prossess. Please R&R! New! Alternate Ending! Already read it? See what happens when Addie leaves Redwall, instead of staying! What will Matti say?
1. The Summer of Dreamers

Introduction, Summery, Prolog, Thing  
  
Addie is a young field mouse who dwelled in the depths of Mossflower woods. She must search for a new home because snakes are taking over Mossflower. On her search for a new home, she encounters the Redwall Abbey. Staying there for the feast, her senses tell her something's not right. Asmodeous Poisonteeth the sixth (Yes in this book Asmodeous did have babies!) is planning revenge on Redwall for his ancestor's death, and the stealing of the family's most valuable item, the legendary sword of Martin the Warrior. Addie helps her new friends. To find out more, you must read!  
  
This story takes place somewhere In between Redwall and Mattimeo (just though that would be an interesting note ()  
  
Chapter One: The Summer of Dreamers  
  
Addie Fieldmouse was walking through the depths of Mossflower eating some chestnuts. It was a peaceful day, but the young field mouse could not tell through the darkness of the dense canopy. She lived in the heart of Mossflower, where it was always dark. She was looking for a new nest. It didn't need to be big, for she was the only one living there. She was so desperate that she would even leave the darkness she has always dwelled in. She was so desperate; she would go to the Redwall Abbey. The home that she knew and loved was beginning to be inhabited by Poisonteeths, the deadly snake family dreaded by all woodlanders.  
  
She was nearing a stream when she heard the ear-piercing scream of a woodlander.  
  
"Help! Help! Poisonteeth! Poisont." The cry suddenly ended. Addie silently pulled back some branches to see what was going about. Dagger ready, she looked. She saw nothing, but could hear, very faintly, the evil snakes hiss.  
  
"Asmodeusssssss" Knowing what just happened, Addie turned around and ran.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, at the Abbey, the mice were getting ready for the annual feast. Matthias, the Redwall Warrior, was out fishing with Abbot Mordalfus.  
  
"Do you think we can catch a whopper like that one the first year we did this, Matthias?" asked the Abbot.  
  
"I doubt it. We're not as young as we were then." The Abbot chuckled merrily, "I wonder how Mr. Churchmouse's writing is going?" The warrior wandered out loud.  
  
"Fine, no doubt. Also, you better check your line. I believe you have something." Matthias had totally forgotten about fishing, for he was happily daydreaming of wondrous thing.  
  
In the gatehouse study, John Churchmouse wrote the recordings for that summer.  
  
  
  
The Summer Of Dreamers  
  
I think happily in this summer. And so does everyone else, it seems. Though the summers have past since the days of war, dread and mourn still hang about. But there are dreamers. Hence the name of this summer.  
  
This little gatehouse is very stuffy. I must get new windows. The Matthias and Methuselah bells are ringing. Time for evening tea.  
  
John Churchmouse (Redwall Historian, formally of St. Ninians Church.) 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter Two: The Encounter  
  
Still running, Addie reaches the other end of Mossflower, where the Redwall Abbey stands. At that moment, Addie heard a beautiful sound of bells. In the bell tower, Tim and Tess, the twin Churcmice, are ringing the bells for evening tea. I have heard those balls before, thought Addie, they must have come from here. It was getting late, and Addie was getting tired, so she decided to go to the big wooden gates and ask to come in. But before she could live the edge of the woods, a strange little mouse appeared.  
  
"Who goes there? And what is your business at the Abbey?"  
  
"I am Addie of Mossflower. And who are you to ask me, you little shrimp?"  
  
"I am the son of a warrior. And I demand you state your business. Or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" Addie replied. This made the little mouse mad. He charged at Addie, but before he got there, Addie pulled out her dagger. "One more step, and I'll throw this right through your throat, tell me who you are."  
  
"I am Mattimeo, son of Matthias, warrior mouse of Redwall."  
  
"I see.I have stated my business, so will you let me pass?"  
  
"I don't see why not. So.. Okay," replied the little mouse, Mattimeo. With that, Addie left Mattimeo behind to go to the gat.  
  
She walks up to the gates.  
  
"Who goes there?" shouts the mouse on sentry duty.  
  
"I am Addie of Mossflower! I have come to seek refuge for the night." Addie shouts.  
  
"Is there anyone with you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"All right, you may enter." The guard let Addie in. She was greeted by the curious faces of many woodlanders headed for evening tea.  
  
It's okay, you all may go to evening tea," the guard shouted down to the mice. At that moment, Abbot Mordalfus approached Addie.  
  
"Well, if it's not a young field mouse. What are you doing around the Abbey this late in the evening?" the Abbot asked.  
  
"I'm was looking for a new home, and I heard a Poisonteeth. So I ran, and met a young mouse named Mattimeo."  
  
"Where did you see this mouse?"  
  
"Right outside the woods, about over there," Addie pointed a finger at where she came out of the forest.  
  
"I see. Anyway, why are you looking for a new home?"  
  
"The Poisonteeths are taking over." 


	3. They Meet

Chapter Three: They Meet  
  
At that moment, after Addie's talk with the Abbot, Mattimeo walked in through the front gate hopefully trying to be quiet. He failed.  
  
"Mattimeo. May I have a word with you?" At that point, Mattimeo knew he was in trouble for leaving the grounds without permission.  
  
Busted!  
  
Mattimeo had a stern talking to after returning from his adventures outside the Abbey walls.  
  
* * *  
  
Addie walked into the Abbey building. She stopped, staring at a marvelous tapestry. Someone was coming, but she didn't notice.  
  
"Oh, it's you. I can't believe they let you in," it was Mattimeo, "So, you came to enjoy the feast?"  
  
"Maybe. Who is that?" Addie asked pointing at the picture of the mouse warrior on the tapestry.  
  
"That's Martin. He was the original owner of my father's sword," Mattimeo said, "If you want evening tea, you better get it quick, before Basil Stag Hare gets it all."  
  
"What about you? Don't you like tea?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Me neither." The two of them sat there in silence for many moments, staring at the tapestry. Then mice started coming out from evening tea.  
  
"Why didn't I see you at tea, Matti?" asked a mouse that resembled Mattimeo, presumably his father, "And who is your little friend here?"  
  
"This is Addie, Dad. She comes from Mossflower. Addie, this is my dad, Matthias, warrior of Redwall," Mattimeo said proudly.  
  
"Please to meet you, Warrior of Redwall," Addie said with a polite bow.  
  
"That's very nice of you, Addie of Mossflower. I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Redwall Abbey."  
  
"I'm sure I will, Mister Warrior."  
  
"So, what brings you to Redwall?" 


	4. PreFeast Activities

Chapter Four: Pre-Feast Activities  
  
Addie revealed her story of why she came to Redwall.  
  
"Oh, I see. Well, uh. I better get going to the feast. You're welcome to come, of course."  
  
"Thank you, Matthias, Warrior, Sir," Addie stuttered.  
  
"That's all right, Addie, you may call me Matthias, if you like."  
  
"OK, Sir, um, I mean Matthias."  
  
"OK, then. I'll see you at the feast." Matthias left and Mattimeo and Addie were left alone, again.  
  
"So," Mattimeo said, finally after Matthias left, "are you coming to the feast tonight?"  
  
"Well, I'm here, so I don't see why not," Addie said, still staring at the doors Matthias walked through just minutes ago.  
  
"Ok, so I'll see you at the feast tonight, I guess. So bye, I guess," Mattimeo said awkwardly.  
  
"Ok, bye, I guess," Mattimeo started walking away. "Wait!" Addie yelled after him.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Uh. Um. Oh, um, I'm not very familiar with the abbey grounds. So do you think you could show me around before the feast?" Addie stuttered.  
  
"Oh, umm. Sure, I guess," Addie and Mattimeo walked through the doors, "So, where do you want to go first?"  
  
"Oh, I think that young Addie has something hidden from your young Matti, don't you think?" Abbot Mordalfus was standing next to Matthias in the doorway, "And I think Matti has something for young Addie, too. That's very odd."  
  
"What's that, Abbot?"  
  
"The fact that Addie is an outsider."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You were, too. At one point, that is."  
  
"I see, Abbot. I also see what you're talking about with Addie and Matti. Hmm."  
  
Matthias ended the conversation deep in though.  
  
Addie and Mattimeo toured the building and grounds until the great bells in the bell tower rang. The feast has started! 


	5. The Feast

Chapter Five: The Feast  
  
"Welcome, welcome," Abbot Mordalfus said, "and welcome to the annual feast of Redwall. We would like to welcome our guest, Addie of Mossflower." A whole bunch of applause filled the room with sound.  
  
"Thank you very much, Abbot. I want to thank all of you for letting me stay. I really appreciate it," Addie called to every woodlander present, "I would especially like to thank my dear friend, Mattimeo, and his father Matthias, for showing me kindness in my hours at the Abbey." A huge round of applause erupted. Ignoring the applause, Addie wondered where Mattimeo was, anyway. She saved him a seat, but he never showed up. She was really worried.  
  
"Now, for the fist meal, Friar Hugo would like to bring out."  
  
"Omelet du Redwall, an omelet made specially by me, at Redwall. The test, Abbot?" The Abbot took a forkful of the delicious looking omelet. The Abbot made a weird face. Gasps filled the room.  
  
"Oh, my, Hugo." Friar Hugo looked sick at the thought of his dish being distasteful. "That is the most wonderful omelet I've ever had!" Great laughing followed the Abbot's words. The fat little friar looked amazed.  
  
"Thank you, Abbot. Funny little joke there. Well, let's eat this delicious omelet, then." The feast had begun. Everybody loved the omelet. Many other delicious dishes fallowed.  
  
"That was lovely food, Friar. Now for the main dish."  
  
"Pike, Redwall style!" Many of the kitchen helpers brought forth a large dish with sautéed pike.  
  
"Now, will you test this magnificent dish?" Abbot Mordalfus took a small bite of the pike.  
  
"Very good, Friar. I love it! Almost as good as last years, if I do say so myself!" All the creatures were about to start eating when one of the guards came rushing in through the big doors.  
  
"Abbot, Matthias, come quick! I think we have an emergency!" Matthias signaled for Addie to come, too. All four, the Abbot, Matthias, Addie, and the guard, went through the huge doors. Oh, no! What could be wrong? I just hope Matti isn't involved! Addie wondered to herself.  
  
"Matthias, I didn't see Mattimeo at the feast. Do you think this involves him?" Addie asked Matthias  
  
"I hope not." They ran faster, for the fear of Mattimeo being involved. 


	6. Asmodeous Poisonteeth the Sixth

Chapter Six: Asmodeous Poisonteeth The Sixth  
  
When they got outside the abbey building, they heard loud screams of a young mouse.  
  
"Help! Help! Ahhh! Get off! Get OFF! Errr." They could hear the sounds of something being dragged away. They ran through the gates, and could see where the thing was pulled into the woods.  
  
"We must follow that, whatever it is. You, Brother Michael, go back to the abbey and tell everyone where we are," Matthias ordered the guard, "You, Abbot, go look for Matti. If he's not at the Abbey, we will come back with him. Me and Addie will follow that thing." The Abbot and the guard left for the Abbey. "Come, Addie, we must find that thing. All we have to do is follow this trail. Let's go."  
  
"Matti! Mattimeo! Come here, young boy! Oh, where could he be? Mattimeo!" The Abbot was searching the Abbey for Mattimeo. Others were searching, also.  
  
"Any sigh of Matti, Abbot?" asked Cornflower, Mattimeo mother.  
  
"Not yet, Miss Cornflower. I'm very sorry. We've looked everywhere. He is now where to be found," the Abbot explained.  
  
"Oh, that's OK, Abbot. I know you tried," Cornflower reassured the Abbot. She began to sniffle.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Cornflower. If young Matti isn't here, then Matthias will find him, I promise."  
  
"I think I smell something, Addie," Matthias said after they had been tracking for some time.  
  
"What do you think it is, Matthias? Matthias? Matthias, where'd you go?"  
  
"Run, Addie, run!"  
  
"Asmodeousssssss." The hissing of the giant adder could be heard from the same direction of Matthias. Matthias popped out of the bushes.  
  
"Addie, I said to RUN!" Addie just stood there.  
  
"Wait! What about Mattimeo?" Addie asked contently. The snake was coming.  
  
"Oh, damn it!" Matthias moaned, "If only I had my sword! I know! Addie, you stay here, and distract the Poisonteeth. I'm going back to the Abbey to get my sword. Now RUN!" Addie ran as fast as she could, making as much sound as she could.  
  
"Asmodeousssssss." Addie could here the snake behind her. It was going slow, as if it had just eaten something. Oh, no! Addie thought, It must have eaten Matti! Addie couldn't help sobbing. She stopped running so fast, and then started to walk. Something grabbed her tail. 


	7. Ratscowl

Chapter Seven: Ratscowl  
  
Addie wheeled around, her dagger at hand; ready to fight the giant adder.  
  
"Mattimeo!" Addie exclaimed.  
  
"Shhh! Be quiet! He'll hear you!" Mattimeo was hiding in a ditch under some tree roots. They sat in silence until they saw the huge snake slither off just feet before them. "Whoa! That was close!"  
  
"Mattimeo! Where have you been?" Addie gave Mattimeo a great big hug.  
  
"Shhh! Someone's coming!"  
  
"Oh, it's probably just your dad," Addie said to Mattimeo. Addie left their hiding place. And it wasn't Matthias who stood there!  
  
It was a rat!  
  
"Wh-Who are you?" Addie stuttered.  
  
"Why shou' I tell you? Ya lil' scamp!" The rat hocked a loogie right at Addie's feet. Addie stood, terrified, by the opening to the hole. "Who are ya, scamp?" the rat asked viciously.  
  
"Why should I tell a rat like you?" Addie asked bravely, staring at the hole hoping Mattimeo didn't move.  
  
"Ya better tell me, mouse."  
  
"You first, rat."  
  
"OK, we'll play yer lil' games. I'm Ratscowl. Now, who are you?"  
  
"I am Addie of Mossflower. This is my home, and I demand you tell me what you want here."  
  
"OK, I'll tell ya, no use getting' mad, now, is there? I'm lookin' fer a young mouse, 'bout yer age. Boy, I thin'. Ya seen 'im?"  
  
"Maybe. And if I did, why would I tell you, Ratscowl?"  
  
"Cause, if ya don', I'll haf to kill ya" the rat said in a voice telling Addie that that's what hi wanted to do.  
  
"Well, I would never tell you." This pleased Mattimeo, who was listening from the roots. "Besides, I live out here alone, and I have never seen another mouse since my mom!" Addie lied.  
  
"Hmm. Then why do I smell another mouse 'round 'ere?"  
  
Addie thought quickly, "Um. Because a Poisonteeth has just been a round here, and he probably ate one." This was true. The snake could nave eaten a mouse, but Addie wasn't sure.  
  
"Oh, I see. Then why does it smell like two living mice?  
  
"Uhhh, I don't know."  
  
"Yer hidin' somtin', Missy. And it's right under that tree." Ratscowl started walking towards the tree. When he was standing beside Addie she took her dagger, and stabbed him in the side. "Yowowowowow!!!" The rat went flying through the air, and landed in a lump on the ground, dead.  
  
"That was lovely, Addie," Mattimeo said when he emerged from the hole.  
  
"Oops." Addie and Mattimeo headed back to the Abbey. 


	8. The Troops

Chapter Eight: The Troops  
  
Half way back to the Abbey, Addie and Mattimeo found Matthias.  
  
"Jeez, Dad, it took you long enough!" Matthias ran to Mattimeo and gave him a big hug.  
  
"Oh, Matti, we were so worried the Poisonteeth got you! Where did you go?" Matthias went from glad to disappointed.  
  
"I saw an otter being attacked by the snake, and tried to save him. The snake dragged him off into Mossflower where he found me and I hid under a tree which is where I found Addie, and then she met this rat, and she killed him, and then we came here, and found you," Mattimeo finished, exhausted. His dad chuckled.  
  
"Well then. Home is it?" The trio of mice headed back to Redwall. "So, Addie, you killed a rat?" Matthias whispered the question to Addie.  
  
"It was totally an accident. I didn't mean to kill him. I was just trying to stop him from killing Mattimeo," Addie explained, fearing that she was in trouble.  
  
" OK, see." With that the three mice walked on to Redwall.  
  
"I will get you, micccce. You killed my besssst general. Damn you micccce, and all of your kind." The giant snake was lying next to the dead rat. "Ssssspongenossse, Thornback, over here, Disssssposssse of thissss dead creature. NOW!" Spongenose and Thornback took Ratscowl's body away from the hole. "Bring the campsssss here for the night." The weasel and stoat left to find the troops " Revenge will belong to me, Asmodeousssssss Poisssssonteeth the Ssssixth." Asmodeous laughed evilly.  
  
"Arite, ev'ry stoat, ferret, weasel, rat, fox, or snake, follo' us to tha chife. Move 'long, men! Now!" Thornback ordered the others in the troops. Meanwhile, the chief of the troops was waiting in the little hole under the tree. Thissss placcce isss too sssssmall to hold the troopssss. Oh well, more for me. The adder thought. A few minutes later, the troops arrived.  
  
"What took you idiotssss ssssso long?" Asmodeous snapped at the two leaders.  
  
"Not our fault, Chife. It took them ten damn minutes to get off their asses. Tis' not our fault!" Thornback explained.  
  
"Honestly! They didn't believe you told us to get them, Chief." Spongenose said.  
  
"You blundering foolssss! You can't even control an army of 100 men! You two are pathetic!" With that, Asmodeous stuck out, biting the two, and killing them instantly. "That goesss to show them how to keep an army in line." Asmodeous went out to eind new captains.  
  
"Oh Matthias! You're back! Oh, and you brought Matti with you! Oh Matti, I was so worried for you!" Cornflower hugged Mattimeo till he could hardly breathe.  
  
"Moms worry too much," Mattimeo whispered to Addie after Cornflower let him go.  
  
"Glad I barely remember mine!" Addie whispered back. They both started laughing. Matthias and Cornflower, seeing Mattimeo and Addie so happy, laughed too. 


	9. The Attack

Chapter Nine: The Attack  
  
"Sharptooth, Hogfoot, get the troopsssss. We attack tonight," Asmodeous ordered two of his new generals.  
  
"Right 'way, Chief. We are the bes' men fo tha jub," Hogfoot told the snake.  
  
"You better not messsss up like the lasssst two blundering idiotssss." With that the two stoats left to gather the troops. "Redwall will belong to me, Asmodeousssssss Poisonteeth the Sixth!" The giant adder laughed at his own brilliance. "You will wish you were ssssorry for ssssstealing the sssssword. You will pay greatly, warrior. I almost had your ssson, but I didn't. Now, I will get you, and all of Redwall! Yahahaha!" The snake left to check on how his new generals were doing.  
  
The creatures of Redwall were enjoying a small feast, much like the one yesterday, except for no interference.  
  
"I hope you won't have to leave tonight, Matthias," Abbot Mordalfus whispered to Matthias, "Is your son here tonight? I hope he hasn't wandered off again." The Abbot chuckled.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't seen Matti yet tonight." Matthias sounded worried. "Addie, have you seen Mattimeo tonight?"  
  
"No, Matthias, I haven't," Addie replied.  
  
"Oh, shit, now where has that boy gotten to?"  
  
"Don't you worry, Matthias," the Abbot reassured the worried warrior.  
  
"Sssssurender, Redwall! Or you all will die!" A voice came through the big wooden doors. "Ssssssurender, or else!"  
  
"Help! Get off! Let go! Dad! Get this snake." another voice said.  
  
"Shut-up, mouse! Or you will die first!" the first voice said.  
  
"No! Please don't kill me!"  
  
"That's Matthias! I know that voice anywhere! And that's. Oh no! Asmodeous Poisonteeth! He's come at last!" Addie said.  
  
"We must save him!" 


	10. The Young Warrior

Chapter Ten: The Young Warrior  
  
"Hehehe, I have your father where I want him, mousssssey," the giant adder said as he dragged Mattimeo off into the woods, "My troops will be waiting for him." Asmodeous sniggered.  
  
"You'll never get."  
  
"Shut-up, you fool! Don't you know who I am? I can kill you, jussssst sssssay one more word." The snake took Mattimeo into a hole.  
  
"He couldn't've gone far, Matthias. He's got to." the mouse's voice trailed off.  
  
"Cornflower? Cornflower? Where'd you." Matthias was dragged into the bushes.  
  
*Shling! * You could here Matthias's sword cutting through rats, ferrets, stoats, and weasels.  
  
"Where is he? Where is Asmodeous? Where is Mattimeo?" Matthias asked a scared weasel.  
  
"They're in a hole, Matthias, sir," the weasel replied shyly.  
  
"Where's the hole? If you tell me, I'll spare you."  
  
"Over there," the Weasel pointed to the hole where the snake was, "Will you let me go?"  
  
"Why not? I said I would." Matthias let the weasel go. When he turned around, the weasel stabbed him with a dagger. Matthias fell to the ground, unconscious. The weasel grabbed the sword, and ran for the hole. He tripped, the sword going right through his chest.  
  
He looked up. "Whatya do that for?" He asked a squirrel standing over him.  
  
"Because you're a vermin," the squirrel spat on the weasel, and took the sword from his chest, leaving him there to die. She went over to help Matthias. He was now conscious, again. She handed him the sword. "We best get you back to the Abbey, Matthias." The squirrel helped him up, and walked him back to the abbey.  
  
"Did you save Mattimeo?" He asked feebly.  
  
"Not yet, sir. I have a feeling you're the only one that can. Or Addie. Let me take your sword," the squirrel offered.  
  
"No, no, tis' a warrior's pride to always carry his weapons during battle. Whether battling or not." With that, Matthias blacked out again. The squirrel took him to a bed inside the abbey. She took his sword.  
  
"I'll return it," she whispered.  
  
In the forest, the battle was being fought. The squirrel ran to Addie, holding Matthias's sword.  
  
"Take this young warrior, while Matthias is sleeping," she gave the sword to Addie, "Use it well," and she ran up a tree. I will save Matti! Addie thought to herself as she stood there holding the ancient sword, Use it wisely. Two weasels approached her.  
  
"Whatcha got there, Missy? Oh! Does the little girl have a play sword? Oh, you know, violence shouldn't be for children so young," one weasel said in a baby voice.  
  
"Shut-up!" With a mighty blow, Addie cut the two in half. "Who's so little now?" Addie left, searching for the hiding place of Asmodeous. She tripped and slid right into a hole. It just happened to be the hole with Asmodeous and Mattimeo in it. 


	11. The Deadly Poison

Chapter Eleven: The Deadly Poison  
  
"How did you get in here, moussssse?" The snake asked Addie.  
  
"Uhh. I tripped and fell, um, sir," Addie replied unsure of what to say. She noticed Mattimeo lying in the corner, either dead, or unconscious. She hoped he was just unconscious.  
  
"Ssssso, moussssse, what do you want? Tell me before I get hungry," the adder said impatiently.  
  
"Oh, I came to dispose of that mouse. Didn't you send for me? If not, I'll just leave."  
  
"I did not send for anyone. Besides, he's not even dead. He just wouldn't shut-up, so I hit him. Also, I don't have any mice in my troops." The snake smiled evilly. At that second, Mattimeo came back to life. He moved slightly.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" the young mouse asked sleepily.  
  
"Shut-up! I've had enough of you! I don't know why I didn't kill you in the firssssst place! I'll take care of you after I take care of your little friend." The snake turned around, and Addie was gone. Then he turned back around to Mattimeo, and he wasn't there, either. He heard the two mice running through the opening in the hole. "Catch thossssse mice!" The snake left the hole. Dozens of vermin were chasing the two mice.  
  
"Hurry up, Mattimeo! They're right behind us!" Addie yelled to Mattimeo who was going extremely slow.  
  
"Hmm.?"  
  
"Matti!"  
  
"Oh, OK." Mattimeo started to run faster. They were almost to the Abbey, when the giant adder slithered out from the bushes in front of him.  
  
"You have essssscaped once, miccccce! You will never esssscape again!"  
  
"Run, Matti! I've got him!" Addie tried to lift the sword, but it seemed much heavier than before. "Oh, crap!" Addie dropped the sword, and pulled out he dagger. She threw it right for the snake's open mouth. It hit a fang, cutting it slightly. Poison spluttered out. Addie took some in her hands, being careful not to splash it. She got her dagger and the sword and ran back to the Abbey.  
  
Back at the abbey, Mattimeo was busy resting from the run, and cooling the lump on his head.  
  
"Addie! You came back! Oh I was afraid you'd get killed!" Mattimeo went to give Addie a hug.  
  
"Wait! Don't bump me! I have deadly poison! I'm going to make something to cure snake bites!" Addie walked off to an empty lab room. She mixed chemicals, and other stuff.  
  
Mattimeo entered the room, "Will it work?"  
  
"I'm not sure. There's really only one way to find out. I'll test it. But I think we should wait. In the mean time, let's get out there, and fight!" The two mice left the abbey, and ventured into Mossflower Woods. 


	12. ChiChi

Chapter Twelve: ChiChi  
  
The snake was back in his hole. "Guard!" A guard came in. "Get me Sssssplitclaw and Daggertail." The guard left, only to return minutes later with two rats.  
  
"Aye, chife? Ya called?" Daggertail asked the snake.  
  
"I have a great plan. It will only be posssssible with you!"  
  
Addie, Mattimeo, and Matthias had left the abbey for the battlegrounds. Along with the two, Basil Stag Hare, and Jess Squirrel.  
  
"I think there's someone in that bush, ol' chum," Basil said to Matthias who was walking ahead of the others, "I do say, Matthias, will you slow down? You're going too far ahead, wot?" Matthias slowed his pace to the others.  
  
"I'm sorry, Basil, I just feel so rushed these days. You know with that snake almost getting little ol' Matti, here," Matthias chuckled as his son looked very embarrassed.  
  
"I'm not little, and I'm not old!" Mattimeo said.  
  
"It's only an expression, no need to worry about it. So, Addie, how's that poison-curer coming?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I haven't tested it. I can't find any body to test it. I always could, but then no one could continue if I die. It's not that I'm afraid of dieing, I just don't want to leave this subject unstudied."  
  
"We understand completely, Addie, wot, wot?" The hare said to Addie's thoughts. At that second, a voice came from the bush; it sounded scared, "What do you want? I didn't do anything to you! Leave me alone!"  
  
"We don't want to hurt you, now come out, we're armed!" A small weird looking creature came out of the bush. It looked like a rabbit, but it didn't have long ears and big feet.  
  
"What do you what with me? I never did anything bad, honest!" the weird little creature said.  
  
"Who are you, what are you, and what are you doing here?"  
  
"Whoa! One question at a time!"  
  
"OK, OK. First of all, what are you?"  
  
"I'm a chinchilla, sir. I come from the far forests of the east. Forgive me for trespassing in your woods."  
  
"OK, so you're a chinchilla, and you come from the west, am I right?" The chinchilla nodded. "Now, what is your name?"  
  
"I am ChiChi, brave chinchilla warrior. Please, don't think bad of my kind 'cause I trespassed, I didn't know!" The chinchilla was begging for forgiveness.  
  
"OK, ChiChi, first of all, your not trespassing, because this isn't just ours. Anyone is welcome here. Also, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to prove that I'm a real warrior. We were supposed to get back in five sunrises, but this is the sixth for me. I'm dreadfully lost, and I wont become a warrior this season." The five animals huddled among themselves to decide what to do with the foreigner.  
  
"You may stay here, if you promise one thing: to help us in our war against the Poisonteeth. Will you help us?"  
  
"I don't know if I'll be much help, 'cause I'm not even a warrior yet, but I'll try, oh, boy, will I try!" The three mice, the hare, the squirrel and the chinchilla walked off into the forest. I t was growing dark, but their eyes soon adjusted. 


	13. Likle Spuff

Chapter Thirteen: Likle Spuff  
  
"Whatsa plan, chife?" Daggertail asked the giant adder.  
  
"First, you disssssguise as weak, hurt forest dwellersssss. Then you go to the abbey, bedding for care. You open the gate and we, who are waiting in the ditch, will come in. We will take the ill, the injured, and the prized. We will take Matthiasssss, his ssssson, and that moussssse from Mossssssflower, whatever her name is. We will take them to a new hide out, and kill them, painfully ssssslow. Now, you two, get out of my sssssight before I get hungry." The two rats left hurriedly.  
  
At the Abbey, the dwellers were getting ready for the next battle. Training archers, sling throwers, and swordbeasts. Addie and Mattimeo were trying to hit a target twenty feet away with an arrow. Addie barely succeeding, Mattimeo not succeeding at all.  
  
"Uggg! Why can't I hit the target?" Mattimeo complained.  
  
"It takes practice, Matti. See, I have had years of practice," Addie said after she got a bull's-eye.  
  
"Life hates me."  
  
"Hey, Matti, Addie, how's the arrows coming?"  
  
"Good, Matthias. I think Matti's loosing confidence, though." Addie explained to Matthias, who just showed up with a bow and arrow set. "Here, Matti, let me help you. See, you're putting the arrow on wrong. There, that's right. Now pull back really far. Let it rip!" Matti's arrow went flying strait towards the target, missing the bull's-eye by inches.  
  
"Great, Matti! Let's try aiming more to the right, there, now let's try to get that bull's-eye." Matti shot another arrow, going strait in the middle of the target.  
  
"Bull's-eye! Yes!" Matti did a little victory dance. "Oh, yeah! I'm good! Oh, yeah!" Addie and Matthias laughed at Mattimeo's funny dance. He stopped laughing and turned bright red in embarrassment. Then, he started laughing, too.  
  
"Matthias! Matthias! Oh, Matthias, there you are. We have some odd looking mice that claim to be injured. You better come quick," the Abbot reported to Matthias from the ramparts.  
  
"Coming, Father Abbot!" Matthias yelled to the Abbot. Then he whispered to Mattimeo and Addie, "I'll be right back."  
  
Matthias made it to the gate to find two rat looking "mice". He knew they weren't mice, and that something screwy was about to happen.  
  
"State your business," Matthias said to the two so-called mice.  
  
"We are here to ask of your assistance. We were attacked by a fox, and narrowly got away," one "mouse" said.  
  
"There were others with us, so it might be best to leave the gates open, so they cane come in, and not disturb you," a second "mouse": said.  
  
"I'm sorry, we can't do that, because there are troubles in this forest that must be closely watched. If anyone comes, we'll let them in, OK?"  
  
"OK," the two "mice" said together. "Oh, great," the first "mouse" whispered to the second, "now that we can't get them to open the gate, we'll have to do that ourselves. But what about when they check our 'injuries'?" The two "mice" were led off to the to get there injuries checked on.  
  
Asmodeous and his troops were waiting in a ditch near the front gates. "Great, just great! They didn't get the gate open. What will thossssse idiotsssss do now? Oh, wait, I know. They'll open the gatesssss themselvesssss, and get themselvesssss killed. I know they have some good archers, but only a few. Quicktooth! Come in here!" A light brown, almost friendly lookin ferret came in. "Go to the gatesssss and asssssk to come in, OK? Your new name isssss Likle Ssssspuff, got that? Now go, Likle." The ferret left the snake, and headed towards the abbey. 


	14. Addie's Victory

Chapter Fourteen: Addie's Victory  
  
"Hey down there! Who are you, and what do you want?" The mouse on sentry duty asked a strange looking ferret.  
  
"Likle Spuff, at yer service, sir," the ferret replied, "I came in search of a place to take refuge for the night, sir. I heard that the Redwall Abbey was a great place from the many animals that came here in their time of need, sir. So please, sir, will you let me stay?"  
  
"I must ask our Abbot. Father Abbot, I need Father Abbot!" the guard yelled to the animals below. The Abbot came up to talk with the guard. "He says his name is Likle Spuff, but I don't think we should trust him."  
  
The ferret was listening from below, "Come, now! Why wouldn't you trust me? If you let two rats in earlier, then why can't you let me in? Oops," the ferret knew he spilled the beans on the two rats.  
  
"Ahah! So you are one of them! We knew they were fakes, that's why we tied them up in the abbey," the Abbot yelled down to the ferret. "Now go, before I change my mind to spare you!" The ferret didn't move. "Addie! Mattimeo!" The two mice came up to the edge of the high brick wall, bows at hand, quiver at back. The two loaded their bows. "Fire!" The ferret stood, stiff as a rock, not daring to move.  
  
"Ayee!" The ferret screamed as an arrow seared his stomach, and another that landed right at his feet.  
  
"Crap! I missed again!" Mattimeo yelled. Obviously, his arrow was the one that fell short.  
  
"At least you called both of us, or he might have gotten away." The three laughed.  
  
"Good shooting, Addie! That was a close shot, Matti. Keep practicing." The three disappeared from view of the dying ferret. The dying ferret got up, pulled the arrow from his stomach, and threw it back up at the mice.  
  
"Never laugh till the enemy is beaten, and I am not beaten yet! You have not beaten Quicktooth!" After that the ferret collapsed, dead as a doornail.  
  
"They know? How do they know? Now, they have two captivesssss, and have killed my best ssssspy! I can't believe it!" The giant Adder was rolling with rage in the ditch. "If you ever want anything done, you mussssst do it yourssssself." The snake slithered out of the ditch towards the abbey.  
  
Addie, Mattimeo, and Abbot Mordalfus went into the great hall for a victory drink of fresh October Ale from the cellars. Matthias joined them. "So, Addie, you shot a ferret? That must have been hard from all the way up there," Matthias congratulated Addie. "Oh, and Matti, you should work some more on that shot. You have the strength, you just need the aim. Meet at the shooting range after our drink, here." The four mice drank with peace.  
  
A/N: Sorry that was sooooo short. Can't write too much these days. Getting' too old (I'm only 12!). Please read on. The other chapters should be longer. (This is the first chapter book I've ever written. Be proud of me, please?) Thanks for reading, continue, please? I feel a little too polite. Too many pleases! Oh well. Continue, if you may (I didn't use the P word!)  
  
Me! AddieofMossflower  
  
P.S.- My real name is Erin, and Addie is my dog. She is fluffy and sweet ^- ^ 


	15. The Attempt

Chapter Fifteen: The Attempt  
  
The giant adder decided on one thing: to kill Matthias and the rest who tried to stop him on his own. He would tell the vermin to leave that Matthias was killed, then go in to the abbey himself and kill him. Him, his son, and their little friend. The next day.  
  
"All of you, go home! The debt hasssss been paid. My revenge hasssss taken form, and Matthiasssss and hisssss friendsssss are dead. Now go home, all of you!" The adder lied to his army. A loud bunch of murmurs could be heard.  
  
"Why didn' I get to kill 'im?"  
  
"Whatsa the point of bein' 'ere?"  
  
"Good ol' home, 'ere I come!"  
  
There was the sound of packing, and leaving. The giant snake smiled evilly, that is, if snakes could smile. The snake slithered off towards the abbey. "You will die, moussssse!"  
  
"The snake approaches!" yelled a mouse on guard duty. "Matthias and Abbot, come quick!" The old Abbot and Matthias came up to the ramparts, followed by Addie and Mattimeo. "The snake comes from the road, sir."  
  
"Ah, I see. Matthias, take Addie and Mattimeo down to Great Hall," the Abbot ordered. He winked. Matthias knew what that meant. The three left. "Hellooo, down there!" the abbot yelled to the snake who just arrived at the gate. The adder ignored him. He continued to slither around the building. The Abbot shrugged his shoulders, and left.  
  
Matthias was getting suited up for battle, and helping Addie and Mattimeo, too, when the Abbot came in.  
  
"The snake left, you can take the armor off," the Abbot reported to the mice.  
  
"Thank you, sir." The three mice took off their armor.  
  
On the other side of the abbey, the giant snake was doing something that the others had no idea about, until.  
  
"Ahhh! Snake in the Abbey! Help!" a young mouse called who was playing by the pond. Many creatures ran for the Abbey building so the adder wouldn't get them.  
  
"Hahahahaha! Now, I am in your home, and you all will die here! All of you!" The snake asked evilly.  
  
"Oh, no! Addie, Mattimeo, suit up!" Matthias yelled after he heard the screams.  
  
"You three best not, remember, the snake wants you guys the must," the Abbot warned.  
  
"But, Father."  
  
"No buts, Matthias. You should know better. Tut tut tut."  
  
"Father, can't we send our little archers here somewhere safe to shoot at him?"  
  
"Oh, all right. But where could we put them?" The Abbot seemed puzzled. The four thought hard.  
  
"How about the." Addie was cut short, she was pointing to the window, "Sn. Sn. Snake!!!!" The others tuned around to see the snake coming in through the window. They all screamed loudly. Unfortunately, Matthias had left his sword in his house. But luckily, the two young mice had their bows and arrows.  
  
"You all will die! I will get my revenge!" The giant adder struck out narrowly missing the four mice. Now would be when I test my medicine Addie thought.  
  
"You distract the snake, I'm making a run for it," Addie told Mattimeo.  
  
"Addie, don't! You'll get killed!" Mattimeo said in complaint, "You'll get bitten for sure!"  
  
"That's my point. I'm going to try my concoction, and that's final, and, I'm going to save your hides, too," the two mice laughed.  
  
"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Matthias asked as the snake narrowly missed his head. Addie left while the others were distracting the snake. 


	16. Bitten and In trouble

Chapter Sixteen: Bitten and in trouble  
  
Addie ran for the dormitories where her poison cure was stored. "Addie, where's Matthias and Mattimeo?" Cornflower asked as Addie ran by.  
  
"Tell you later, cornflower," Addie replied as she ran off. Cornflower sighed.  
  
"Oh, I do hope Addie comes back soon. That snake is getting through that window quick," Mattimeo complained.  
  
"Hush, Mattimeo. I'm sure Addie will be here soon," the Abbot said reassuringly.  
  
"I do hope so," Matthias muttered.  
  
"Hey, snake! Over here!" Addie had returned with a bottle of her poison curer. "Come here, snake! Come on! You want a piece of me? Come and get it. Here, I'll hold still for you." The snake slithered out of the window, and right towards Addie.  
  
"You will sssssee your friend die, miccccce!" The giant adder struck out at Addie, biting her right in the arm.  
  
"Addie, no!" Mattimeo yelled as Addie fell and hit the ground. He ran out after her without any weapons.  
  
"Matti, no," Addie tried to stop Mattimeo from killing himself, "Don't, stay in the house."  
  
"Addie, I won't. I can't. Addie, here drink this." Mattimeo took the little bottle of fluid and held it to Addie's lips.  
  
"No you don't, moussssse!" The snake struck out at the unguarded mouse. He bit him in the back. "Now you both will die" The snake laughed evilly.  
  
"Drink it, Addie," Mattimeo said weakly.  
  
"No, I can't. You drink it. You deserve it. Take it Matti, please."  
  
'No, Addie, you take it."  
  
"Stop arguing with me Matti, take it before it's too late." Addie tried to stifle cries of pain and sadness. Mattimeo nodded. He took the drink.  
  
Matthias was in tears inside the little house. "This can't be happening, Father Abbot. It's only a dream. This would never happen."  
  
"Don't try to deny it Matthias. This is not a dream, though I wish it was." The sadness was filling the two's body. The snake had already wiggled his way through the window.  
  
"Two down, one to go," the snake said with delight. The snake tried franticly to get to Matthias. The snake was only inches away. Matthias and the Abbot were holding to the wall. 


	17. Mattimeo Saves Them All

Chapter Seventeen:  
  
"Drink it, Matti, save yourself," Addie cried weakly as Mattimeo tried to refuse the curer.  
  
"Maybe, I can get some more?" Mattimeo suggested.  
  
"No, Matti, the others need you. Drink, and save the others. Go get my dagger; it's by your dad's sword. Use that, and give it to me." Addie collapsed. Breathing hard, and sobbing, Mattimeo drank the poison curer. He ran off to the gatehouse cottage.  
  
Meanwhile, Matthias and the Abbot were trying to keep the snake away using arrows.  
  
"Get back! Away!" the warrior mouse yelled at the snake. I do hope Matti and Addie are all right. he thought.  
  
"Take that, snake!" Mattimeo had come with the dagger. He jabbed away at the giant adder.  
  
"I thought I killed you, moussssse," the snake wailed.  
  
"Does it look like I'm dead, snake? Hey, Dad, run for the house to get your sword. Hurry," the young mouse yelled to his father. Matthias nodded, and ran off whilst the snake was being distracted. "Run, Abbot!" The old Abbot was shaking with fear, but ran to the great abbey doors. He disappeared inside the abbey.  
  
"I've got the sword, Matti. Now move!" Matthias had come back with his mighty sword. "Get going inside!"  
  
The little mouse headed toward the abbey, when remembering that he had Addie's dagger. He ran back to where she lay lifeless. He picked her up, and carried her to the abbey building. He could hear the hissing fading into nothing. He then noticed that Addie was stile breathing! A small smile squirmed onto his face. He ran to the informatory.  
  
"No one can defeat Redwall Abbey!" Matthias said standing over the limp figure of the snake. "Redwalllllll!" The mouse warrior sheathed his sword, and left for the abbey.  
  
In the informatory, Mattimeo was searching the cabinets for more poison curer. There can't be too much stuff put in here since Addie worked on this. He thought to himself. "Aha! I found it!" Mattimeo reached deep into a cupboard. He pulled out a small bottle of chemicals and herbs. He ran carefully back to the informatory bed where Addie lay breathing like she had a lead weight on her chest. He gently opened her lips and dripped the liquid through. He knew from experience that it took a few minutes. He sat for a minute when his dad came rushing in.  
  
"Mat." Mattimeo shushed him.  
  
"Silence, Father. I think she's waking." The two mice stared at Addie as she began to stir.  
  
"Huh.?"  
  
"Oh, Addie! You're alive! I was sure you were dead!" Mattimeo exclaimed.  
  
"I did, too," Addie replied weakly. She tried to rise, but was gently pushed back down by Matthias, who she didn't even know was there. Good thing I didn't try anything stupid! She said to herself.  
  
"Get some rest, Addie. You deserve it," the warrior mouse said as a smile spread across his face. Addie lied back, and closed her eyes.  
  
"So, dad, what did you want?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, that. Well, Redwall is victorious, again. Nothing new, really." The three mice smiled. "So, Addie, you are awake." Addie nodded feebly. "Well, I'm hungry. I think I'll go have me a bite to eat. See you for now." The mouse left the two behind.  
  
"Um, I have your dagger." Mattimeo handed Addie the dagger.  
  
"Thank you, Matti," she replied, giggling at Mattimeo who was blushing deeply.  
  
"No problem, Addie." The two sat in silence for a while. A worried look appeared on Addie's face. "What's wrong, Addie?"  
  
"Nothing really. It's just, that, um, I can't stay. I'd love to, but it's not right. It really doesn't feel like I belong. It's like I'm a loaner. I'm independent. I'm not meant to be with others. I must go back to my home in Mossflower." Tears started to roll down her face. "Now, please go. I think I need to sleep." Mattimeo wiped a tear from Addie's cheek. He left with his head low, afraid he did something wrong. "Don't feel bad, you didn't do anything wrong." He looked back, still looking grim. "Don't worry, I'll say good bye." Addie them fell into a deep sleep. 


	18. Warriors' PeaceGoing Away Alternate

Chapter Eighteen: Warriors' Peace  
  
Addie woke up the next day feeling stiff and alone. Why isn't anyone here to talk to me? She wondered. She looked at a clock. Five o'clock! No wonder! I'm up early. Maybe now would be the best time to go. She thought herd on weather to leave, of not.  
  
Up in the dormitories, Mattimeo woke with an uncomfortable feeling. He decided to go talk to Addie, but then remembered what she said yesterday. He decided to talk to Martin on the tapestry. He walked down to the tapestry only to find someone else sitting there. "Addie! What are you doing up so early?" She didn't answer, as if she was in a daze. "Addie?" He walked over to her, and poked her.  
  
"Hmm?" she said without looking up.  
  
"Why are you up so early?"  
  
"Oh, I was just about to say good bye to you."  
  
"You're leaving?" Mattimeo looked sad.  
  
"Not without you." The young mouse looked up, and smiled at her friend.  
  
Mattimeo frowned as if he didn't want to go with her, then he said, "I can't."  
  
"Why not?" Addie sounded confused.  
  
"It's kind of like the opposite of what you said last night about being a loaner. I'm not a loaner. I'm meant to be with others."  
  
"If you were with me, then you would be with someone, the best person in the world." Addie sounded tempting.  
  
"No."  
  
"You mean I'm not the best person in the world?"  
  
"Addie, this isn't the time to joke! I mean, I can't go with you. I would love to, but it's just not."  
  
"Fine, just leave me, then. Let me go. If you really love me, you would try to stop me."  
  
"Whoever said I loved you? I never said anything like that."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry! It just seemed like you did. Also, I know I do, and I thought you did, too. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Well, you're not. I was just getting on your nerves." The two mice smiled.  
  
"Matti, this isn't the time to joke!"  
  
"I'm not joking," Mattimeo said as he reached for a kiss.  
  
Addie pushed him back. "Wait! This doesn't feel right! Oh, well!" The stood there for many moments, lip to lip. Then suddenly Addie broke away. "Why are we doing this?"  
  
"I'm trying to convince you to stay."  
  
"Well, it worked!" The two mice went into a very romantic kiss.  
The End  
  
A/N: The introduction thing was wrong. In this book, Mattimeo(the book) does not exist. ( I couldn't break up love without having Addie die. I couldn't think of an ending) Hope you enjoyed this book. Look for more soon.  
  
Me,  
  
Nimero Quickstreak  
Chapter Eighteen: Going Away(Alternate Ending)  
  
Addie woke up the next day feeling stiff and alone. Why isn't anyone here to talk to me? She wondered. She looked at a clock. Five o'clock! No wonder! I'm up early. Maybe now would be the best time to go. She thought herd on weather to leave, of not.  
  
Up in the dormitories, Mattimeo woke with an uncomfortable feeling. He decided to go talk to Addie, but then remembered what she said yesterday. He decided to talk to Martin on the tapestry. He walked down to the tapestry only to find someone else sitting there. "Addie! What are you doing up so early?" She didn't answer, as if she was in a daze. "Addie?" He walked over to her, and poked her.  
  
"What is it, Matti?"  
  
He sat down beside her. She gazed at the tapestry.  
  
"I couldn't help thinking that you were leaving today. I thought you would have left by now."  
  
She turned to him and let a tear drip down her face. It hit the floor of Great Hall with a splat.  
  
"I was waiting for you to arise."  
  
Mattimeo just blinked. "Why? Why do you wait? I am not worth waiting for." He hung his head. Addie took him by the chin and lifted his head up.  
  
"Matthias Mortimer Methuselah! How could you say such a thing! Of course you're worth waiting for! You're the only reason I stayed at this abbey for so long. From the first time I laid eyes upon, when you met me at the fringe of the forest. All the way 'til the day we sit here in front of Martin. Without you, I would have left a log time ago. And, if I did leave, Asmodeous would have never come here! He was after me!"  
  
"No, Addie, he was after Martin's sword, not you."  
  
"Well, without me, your father and Abbot Mordalfus would have never been in such danger, neither would you or I! You see, Matti, I have caused this abbey to see much grief and bloodshed. I must leave."  
  
"But Addie, you must not leave! I want you to stay!"  
  
"But Matti, I can't! I have a life out there; I cannot live caged up in here much longer. You are always welcome to come with me."  
  
"I can't I must stay here and protect my abbey. My father grows older, and though he may still be able to fight, he might nit much longer. I must stay here, Addie. I hope you understand."  
  
She nodded, and stood up. Matti stood up too.  
  
"I'll walk you to the door."  
  
She nodded, unable to speak.  
  
They got to the great front gates of Redwall Abbey.  
  
"May our paths cross again, young warrior," Addie said as she kissed Matti gently on the cheek. Mattimeo opened the front gates, letting her out.  
  
"May our paths cross again, Wanderer of Mossflower."  
  
Without turning back, Addie walked off towards the forest.  
  
The End  
  
A/N- With the alternate ending, Mattimeo (Book) is possible to happen. OK, so I can break up perfect friendships.  
  
Nimero Quickstreak 


	19. EpilogueEpilogue Alternate

A/N- OMG! I actually added to this! It might be revising later on, but here's the epilogue (plus more!)!  
  
Epilogue  
  
Extracted from the writings of apprentice recorder of John Churchmouse.  
  
The fall has been kind to us here at Redwall Abbey, the apples were plentiful. The Dibbuns just finished helping the elders with the gorgeous russet apples yesterday. Alas, those nasty young 'uns didn't help one bit. They just ran about, acting like foolish children. What am I talking about? They are foolish children.  
  
There is to be a great feast tonight, as it being the first day of autumn. Rumor has it that Abbot Mordalfus hasn't come up with a name for it yet! That would be silly. Everybeast says they can hear him in his quarters, twiddling his thumbs and mumbling. That Abbot of ours. No matter how old he seems to get, he never grows up.  
  
He is soon to retire, though, as another rumor has it. I don't think it's true. They say that he wants to retire and give the job to somebeast more capable. I'm thinking he'll choose Matthias, who's growing older by the hour.  
  
As for his son, Mattimeo, that's another story. Everybeast thinks he is growing younger. With his new wife, Addie, and all. Mattimeo is soon to be a father, or at least that's what he says. But who can trust that old rouge? I surely can't wait for another little tike to be prowling through the soon-to-be-all-mine gatehouse. Maybe that would be nice; he'd probably be raised well by the beautiful mouse wife. Everybeast is glad she has stayed.  
  
There are the bells; the feast must be starting soon. Sorry to leave you hanging. Hehe. Hanging, just like the bells. Oh, what my mind comes up with!  
  
ChiChi Chinchilla  
  
Apprentice of John Churchmouse  
  
Epilogue (Alternate)  
  
Extracted from the writings of apprentice recorder of John Churchmouse.  
  
All at the abbey have been sad since young Addie's leave. Mattimeo, son of Matthias the Warrior, hasn't spoken much. He is still saddened by this event. He never talks to his old friends, or his father. But Autumn promises good harvest for us, so maybe plucking the russet apples and such will keep their minds of the young wandering maid. Maybe she'll return here sometime. That would make us much happier.  
  
This gatehouse is too dusty for a young one like me. Maybe I should resign from apprentice recorder. Though I often find the gatehouse a perfect spot to sit alone. Writing keeps my mind off Addie, even when I write about her. Maybe I'll keep this up a bit longer.  
  
The dinner bells are tolling, better be off.  
  
ChiChi Chinchilla  
  
Apprentice of John Churchmouse 


End file.
